


Where's Your God Now?

by Ereri (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, as the chaps progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ereri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is from a very devout Christian family, and he's got a secret that can make or break him. On a run of preaching the Bible and God and Jesus Christmas and whatnot, he meets his own (very handsome) Lord and Savior, Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust

**Author's Note:**

> First fic about Eren and Levi. I supposed I should admit I haven't written anything in quite a long time, I understand this first chapter is a bit rough and awkward, very little descriptions/piss poor attempts at descriptions. I will also admit I'm a little embarrassed to post this because there are so many good writers on here and on tumblr and everything, I'll be lucky if anyone likes this poor excuse for a fic.
> 
> Ahem, self-deprecation aside (I hope I didn't turn you off from reading this), let me explain the characters a little. Eren is meant to be a shy, reserved kid, because his family basically made him that way (you can imagine why). Eren is a curious soul, though, and isn't too fond of this whole God concept and going to church and praying to some "being" they can't physically see. As for Levi, I tried to make him as ic as I could, but I think I failed completely. He's a little more chatty here, and he puts up less of a ruthless front, so you can't get the good-ol' tsundere (excuse me for using that title on him) Levi we all know and love. Oh, and I just /had/ to add in the cliche French line for Levi, every fiber of my being was telling me to do so.
> 
> If I ever make a mistake with anything (for starters, I know devout Christians don't normally go around preaching the bible and such, but if and when they do, they DON'T wear any cloak-type cloathing, but I feel it added some effect ;) ) PLEASE do not hesitate to correct me, and same goes for if you find something confusing! As I am just warming up to writing again and may say something in my head and forget to write it down and all that.
> 
> PLUS, I don't think I will add Mikasa in here, she might show up once or twice, but the way I kind of envisioned this all, it turned out to be a sausage fest with little appearances of the snk women. That was not intentional, I love the girls in snk, but they didn't really have a place here ;; Everyone else mentioned (Jean, Marco, Armin, Erwin) will all show up as the chapters progress.
> 
> Alright, alright, I'll shut up, I hope you enjoy!!~~

“Do you accept Jesus Christ as your Lord and Savior?” A boy in a dark, cloak-like outfit quickly stammered out, staring at the stranger’s feet before him. He watched them as they shuffled backwards and a faux-oak wood door replaced his line of vision with a loud bang. He squeezed his eyes shut and hastily knocked three times once again, clutching his Bible and pamphlets about joining The Recon Corps Christian Church. The feet appeared again and were clothed with a pair of brand-spankin’ new steel-toed boots.

“I’ll make you wish Jesus Christ was actually your Lord and Savior if you don’t get the fuck out of here.” The boots snapped, and then swayed the right boot over the left, waiting for a response. The boy cautiously made himself focus on a face he surprisingly didn’t need to look up to. He noticed his eyes dip down once or twice at his body, glimmering with a slight curiosity. He pulled his own eyes away from his face and kept his head low to his chest as he crumpled a pamphlet in his hand and anxiously offered it up to Mr. Rude Boots.

“I-uh, I’m from The Rec…on Corps Christian Church,” He choked out, putting an unnecessary emphasis on church. “Would you like to learn more about—"

“No, stop right there, your Jesus Christmas can go fuck himself. Who are you and why do you people always bother me when I’m masturbating? Do you have some spidey-sinner-sense?” The stranger folded his arms in defense, looking less amused than what his words intended. He had droopy eyelids, administering an impression of monotony and belittlement. His hair and face contrasted each other nicely, but only someone interested in such bitterness would notice. He stuck out a petite, veiny hand, making the cult-like figure in front of him tremble even more. “Well?” Nothing, the boy continued to quiver in fear, Levi rolled his eyes as he tore the pamphlet away from the shaking hand.

“My name’s… Er— Michael,” He blushed deeply and focused back to the steel-toed boots, narrowing his eyes. He gulped and inhaled sharply “God is always watching us… so, only He would know what you’re doing…plus that’s a--” he shut himself up It felt like God’s hands were wrapping around his neck, gently squeezing, suffocating him, oh the irony. He heard the stranger let out a loud sigh and tear the pamphlet in two, then four, eight… torn until the pieces were small enough to be thrown his way. The feet shuffled back once again, but no faux-oak door replaced the sight, instead it opened wider.

“Right... well, Michael, your shitty folded paper isn’t telling me enough, let’s sit inside and discuss matters further, shall we?” Something about the question stung the boy, he was told never to enter someone’s house while on his runs, but he knew if he denied, not only this man’s judgmental eyes but his words would depreciate him further. One fateful step inside the stranger’s house and his life would take a turn for the better (or worse).

His home was… empty. A couch next to a lone mattress (not even a box spring?) and a TV that’s at least two decades old. The kitchen didn’t have its separate room, either, it was mixed in with his “living” quarters. Sure, it was set up like a kitchen: fridge, counter, stove, counter… it all looked so lonely.

“What’s wrong, never seen a studio apartment before?” It’s true, a studio apartment was new to him, as he’s always grown up in a 4 bedroom house with two floors, everything nicely spaced out and not cramped or so sad-looking. "Michael" furrowed his brow, thinking about how there are more people living in these conditions. His thoughts were interrupted when a loud slapping sound against cloth and compacted stuffing met his ears. “Sit.”

He promptly took a step (a step was all you needed) towards the rugged couch and stiffly sat down. The man swung his arm across the back of the couch and crossed his legs in suit. 

“What would you like to know?” he struggled to look as professional as he could at that point, keeping check on his posture, where his hands laid. The man rested his head on his free hand, staring blankly at the prude.

“Your real name, for starters.” The boy felt as if he was playing Battleship and his ship has been hit, he brought his hand up to his head, fiddling with his own hair, desperate to hide his reddening face.

“How did you know I gave you a fake name?”

“I didn’t, you just gave it away. You’re a complete idiot, why are you even working for this church? What’s your real name?”

The boy sighed in defeat and slammed his bible and pamphlets down on the cup ring-stained coffee table, making the man beside him shove him lightly with his foot.

“Eren. My family owns and runs the church; they’re really big with religion. They make me do these runs every week; every Friday.”

“And I’m Levi, see how easy that was? Your family sounds like they need some mental help, tell them there is no God and see how they react.”

“You don’t know them! They’re really strict; if I said anything against Him they would have my stuff packed and ready to send me off to some correction camp or whatever.”

Levi raised an eyebrow, suddenly interested in this correction camp. He had heard about those types of things on the news, they’re mostly guided towards kids who are homosexual and need God’s help to bring them out of it. As if it’s some disease or like they’re under some homo spell. He tch’ed at the thought, bringing his arm back to himself. He leaned in towards the boy, placing a hand on his knee, and in the most father-like tone:

“Son, are you gay?”

The frank question made Eren flinch and shift closer to the edge of the couch.

“No! God-”

“Fuck off with God.”

“Please, your language…”

“Suck my dick.”

He opened his mouth to protest for a moment, but then shut it quickly realizing it would look like an open invitation. He squirmed uncomfortably, anxiously running his palms up and down his thighs. His cheeks flushed as he thought about the question. Eren eyes wandered around the room, trying to figure out an excuse to leave, or, something to say, anything that could get him out of the conversation and out of this person’s life. His eyes ultimately fell to his bible; he clenched both his jaw and fists tightly.

“Shit.” He let it slip past his lips, not even caring that he wasn’t allowed to curse, anywhere at any time, because God would hear him. He closed his eyes and fell back into the couch, covering his face and letting out a whine. His face felt hot to the touch, he wondered how red his face was, what kind of shade of red, dark? Light? Amaranth? What if this Levi person was gay too…? It was merely a fleeting thought, but it was powerful enough to push himself up from the dingy couch, still covering his face, and advance toward (what he believed to be) the exit (the entrance to) of Levi’s home (Hell).

“Watch your language,” Levi spat mockingly, sticking his foot out and just barely catching the boy’s shin, forcing the humiliated teenager to fall face first onto the floor. He let out a satisfied ‘heh’, slid off the couch, and sat on the boy’s legs, folding his arms yet again and exhaling sharply. Eren winced under him, surprised by the action Levi took. He kept his face buried in his hands, quite hesitant to move after this stranger parked himself on his legs.

“Why… why did He create me this way?” Eren mumbled after some time passed, sounding defeated and vexed. Levi’s ears perked up at the misery in his voice, looking out of the corner of his eye at the now shaking boy.

“Listen, kid,” Levi had drew his shoulders up in awkwardness, emotions were never his forte, “Jesus Christmas didn’t make you this way… he, he didn’t create you at all. Your parents were probably just fucking like animals and your father was too drunk to remember to wrap his dick up and-” his words came to a stop as Eren slowly craned his neck over his shoulder to look at the man with a horrified expression stretching across his face. Levi cleared his throat and reached his hand out to pat his shoulder, only to realize his shoulder was not in his reach, he rolled his eyes and settled for a comforting pat on his booty. The Jehovah’s Homo let his head fall back into his hands, groaning in shame once again.

All the noises Eren kept making sent Levi’s head somewhere else. Granted, the last time he got with anyone was quite a while ago, maybe too long of a time ago. He knew how hungry virgins were, and this kid was probably told never to touch himself because that is a sin. Ha! What bullshit. Levi took a good look at Eren once more, imagining him flustered, sweaty, and practically foaming at the mouth under him, begging him to take his virginity. These thoughts weren’t as graphic as he could conjure up, for he has a very vivid imagination, but he knew how to control himself, somewhat.

Levi made the decision to lie down on the boy, grabbing hold of his hair and lifting his head from his palms. He positioned himself just so he was up against his ear and whispered,  
“Pardon my French, but, je veux à va te faire voir.” He spoke in a low growl, making sure each syllable was coherent and audible. Everyone and their mother knew French was a romantic language, even the close-minded, very Christian-hypnotized, Eren, but that was an understatement when it came to Levi. Levi entertained the thought of dry humping him until he broke down and let him take full control, but it was very likely the boy would reach his climax just from petty contact like that. He hummed a small hm into the boy’s ear, and then bit it softly. The now self-conscious boy attempted to shake him off, but Levi was smarter than that, he locked his arms across his neck, holding on tight when Eren wobbled to his feet.

“Get off,” Bubbled through his lips, painfully aware of his face quickly burning up as he weakly twisted his torso left to right, trying to shake off the man. The way he clung onto Eren was more or less monkey-like, rather than piggyback. He tried to pry his hands away from his arms, but his grip was too tight. He tried scratching, hitting, even biting, until finally stopping after a few minutes, hunching over, obviously worn out from his feeble attempts to free the mammal loose. Levi smirked mildly, and then began to trace his tongue over the backside of his ear, drawing a small gasp out of his newfound play toy. He withdrew his tongue and dragged his lips down his ear one last time, then took a path over to the nape of his neck where he planted a small kiss. That was, of course, was too much for The Virgin Mary to handle and he straightened back up, driving his elbows into Levi’s sides and making him crash down back to Earth.

“Good day, sir!” Eren huffed, scurrying quickly to the door. He fumbled with the handle a bit, letting out a small groan in frustration yet again.

“See you soon, babe.” Levi sneered as Eren finally grabbed hold of the handle, twisting it violently, and then slamming the door behind him.


	2. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is from a very devout Christian family, and he's got a secret that can make or break him. On a run of preaching the Bible and God and Jesus Christmas and whatnot, he meets his own (very handsome) Lord and Savior, Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am amazingly tired at the moment, given I've spent probably way too much time on this and edited it so much I think I ruined it. But I'm sick of looking at it, so here we go. (please excuse any errors you might find, and excuse the akward phrasing I may have missed through my sleepy state~).
> 
> Just a forewarning: there is Jean/Marco in here (in case some of y'all want to be warned beforehand), but its all for the sake of Eren's character. I think... I think I managed to change Eren's whole disposition/original character setup and I didn't even mean to. I hope it just seems that way because I focused more on him this chapter, rather than I accidentally veered away from his cute, "innocent", reserved nature I intended ;A;
> 
> Also, I feel like I "grocery listed" a lot of the events in this chapter, my brain wasn't functioning the way I would like it to function and this is hardly as entertaining as last chapter. Indeed, this was difficult to write, I think I need to introduce Levi back, its a lot more fun writing when he's involved.
> 
> Oh, and I figured out how to properly have words italicized, amazing.
> 
> Okay, before I start talking to you as if you're an ol' pal I haven't seen in 15 years and bring up my extreme case of the shits, I'll let you read~

Eren’s bedroom door cooled his back where it burned with the remembrance of Levi’s presence. His breath and body became feeble as he thought about how Levi handled him, knees giving way under him.  He clutched his mouth has he gasped for air, trying to keep himself quiet. _What’s the use in feeling this?_ He walked on his knees towards his bed, getting himself in his prayer position, and began praying for Levi. “Pray for those who are in need” is what his parents had taught him. So, he prayed for himself as well.

He couldn’t help the absurdity he felt for praying for something he knew wasn’t going to change. He knew it himself, praying the gay away wasn’t going to do anything. He dropped his head on his fingertips, sighing in frustration. No matter, he just won’t go back to his house again, he’ll carry on with his life as it was before this encounter. Everything will be fine and dandy, sunshine and happy laughter, of course.

He finally peeled his eyelids open; a dismal aura weighed down on him as nighttime coated his room, coloring his furniture in navy blue and various dark shades of gray. The green in his irises practically glowed, sweeping over to his nightstand where a shiny object caught his eye. He virtually jumped out of his skin when he saw his phone laid out like a naked lover (not that he would know) on his nightstand. His parents could have easily walked into his room, saw the piece of entertainment, and go into cardiac arrest. They had prohibited any device that had internet access because of his incident at age 12 where his “friend”told him to look up “gay porn”because it was “a really cool game”.

Naturally, his parents took his excuse, because he was just an _innocent_ 12-year-old boy raised by two very religious parents. Their son would _never_ know what gay porn really was; of course, he would do what his “friend” said and look up this “really cool game”.

That night, his father made sure he drilled it into his son’s head that what he saw was wrong and disgusting, unnatural and shameful. That anyone who lives their life like that should be pitied for choosing to spend their days after death in Hell. His father recited a line from the bible that continue to taunt Eren’s nerves:

“ _Lev 20:13._ _If there is a man who lies with another male as those who lie with women, both of them have committed a detestable act; they shall surely be put to death. The bloodguiltness is upon them”_

The words were a snake’s venomous bite to the young boy. The string of letters were sharp against him, sinking deep into his flesh and dispelled venom that slipped into his bloodstream and caused him to seize up. His tongue felt large in his mouth and even blinking began to feel difficult; it felt wrong to move any part of his body. His father gave him an awkward pat on his shoulder, leaving his son to experience firsthand the feelings of self-hatred.

It wasn’t his fault that most of the boys in he knew were slobbering like dogs all over the pretty dresses the girls wore, whereas Eren couldn’t find anything drool-worthy about it.  It wasn’t his fault the boys had diarrhea of the mouth when it came to talking to girls, but when Eren spoke to a girl, it was very kind and gentle. It wasn’t his fault that if the a boy walked up to the opposing sex, whatever compliment they had in their head went through a blender and transformed into an insult by the time it came out of their mouth.

Eren was the one the girls clung to, giving all their affection to, because he wasn’t acting like the other boys. He didn’t go up to them trying to win their hearts by saying ‘your hair looks ugly’ or ‘you’re really fat’, he didn’t approach anyone, he simply sat alone watching the exchanges between the two completely different groups. He felt guilty that the girls weren’t pretty to him, that they wasted their best smiles and best laughs on the boy who focused on the gross, insulting dogs they had swore to loath and ignore.

\--

It had been a while since Eren pulled those memories from their grave, they were mostly decayed and many details from them had rotted away with the years. He couldn’t remember much of what else happened the night his father scorned him with the words of the bible. It was probably best he didn’t, anyways. He managed to let out a small laugh under his breath as he thought about the trouble he got in, and his stupid lie to cover up his own curiosity and his true self.

He swatted the lingering memories away and turned on his phone, the phone his tiny, very generous friend, Armin, gifted him last Christmas. He felt guilty in the beginning, since it was an expensive touchscreen phone, and Armin wasn’t the richest kid in their town. Eren’s initial instinct was to reject it but he grudgingly took it, thanking him profusely.

Eren hadn’t tried searching up any porn since that day, he would only get aroused for nothing, and he would have to sit in a tub with cold water trying to think his boner down. Instead, he just used it to text measly and browse various websites, thanks to his neighbor being too thick skulled to realize their wifi was unprotected. He rifled through everything on his phone, anything to lull him to sleep besides rummaging through endless medications for something to coax him to sleep.

With no luck, he sent a text to Armin,

“I met someone while on a run today”

A conversation with someone by this point seemed undesirable, though he attempt at one. He tucked his phone under his pillow just as it vibrated with a new text. It didn’t plague him to read what he had said, probably something like…

“Was she cute?” A familiar shrill breached his ears; he cringed in response to it. The point on his pencil had broken and completely screwed up his beautiful scribble work. He shot the wannabe Backstreet Boy a scowl; in which he responded by a backhand slap upside his head. The awful sound made from a desk scratching against the linoleum just about ruptured his eardrums; this boy was nothing but loud and irritating. He let the desk clank against Eren’s before sliding into it and getting close to him, sticking his hands under his thighs and looking at him doe-eyed.

Jean wasn’t much to Eren, he would admit he had a charming body and a pleasant face, he had a thing for cat-like eyes. However, he was the kind of guy who wore too much cologne, the kind of guy who took gym class too seriously. The kind of guy who wore pants that made people wonder if he had just painted his legs, and he had an endless array of hoodies. On this day, his hoodie was a deep plum color, with black denim and a black collared shirt and black shoes, at least he could somewhat coordinate his clothes.

If it weren’t for their constant budding heads, he would be all over this personified boy band, but every time either one of them opened their mouth, the other had something to say about it. Though Jean scared off some people for Eren in the past, they had no other connection. He was just another person to him.

Before the boys prodded each other with pitiful words, a stout creature came storming into the classroom. Eren thought he resembled a baby bull, already very willing to charge at whatever taunted it. In this case, Jean was the red cape and Armin was already pawing the earth below him, boiling with anger. His nostrils flared and his cheeks glowing with ire, even the way his blonde hair swished appeared to be angry. Jean pushed against Eren’s desk, sending himself towards the fuming shorty, looking rather excited to deal with him.

“Jean took my phone and he saw your text,” Armin started before he shoved Jean out of the desk. He toyed a lot with Armin; it was difficult to tell if it was all just play. Eren lifted his hand and nodded weakly, leaving Armin to deal with the boy band himself and letting his mind wander. He looked back down to his notebook, glorifying to the graphite hills he created with his pencil before blowing them away. He glanced back to the bickering duo, the miniature He-Man had finally calmed down and was sitting on Jean’s desk laughing, it looked like couple material but Jean was too over-dominating for the little guy. Eren rolled his eyes, and then fixated his attention to the corner of the room.

Lunch wasn’t much different from class, instead of a pencil and paper he had a water bottle with a tiny skirt wrapped around it. He picked at where the two sides met bonded by glue; suddenly it was a mission to remove the water bottle’s clothing. He roughly tugged at the flimsy skirt, finally ripping it away from the bottle. He grinned madly to himself; feeling satisfied he had completely exposed the water bottle. Bare of any label, just the raw, nude plastic gleaming dully under the fluorescent lights of the school cafeteria. It’s what it truly was, and it had no shame. Eren felt a pang of jealousy for a minute.

\--

 _“I’m Levi”_ echoed through Eren’s mind, his toneless, yet fruity voice vibrating the inner walls of his mind. He thought about just his name for a while, focusing on the movement of his mouth rather than actually saying his name. He allowed his tongue to get used to the movement, pushing lightly on the backside of his front teeth, front teeth daintily squishing his bottom lip. He brushed his fingertips gently against his own, getting shivers thinking about the man’s lips sweeping against them. _Levi_ , he breathed as softly as a prayer.

 _Was it gym already?_ Eren shrugged at how fluidly his day was going, everything was melting into one another and he had a hard time grasping where he was for a while. His dream-like state had been eating away at his consciousness, but it didn’t concern him much. If he had it his own way, it would be like this forever, in a constant daze, slowly slipping into a dream world where he may life forever in peace, and fully escaping reality with great success.

\--

It was moments like these, hiding in his gym locker (that they stupidly made big enough to fit a student in), where he could completely indulge in his perverseness and not have a care in the world. He knew damn well he was going to Hell already. He knew damn well he was going to Hell at age 8 when he asked Armin if he could kiss him (for _science_ ). He knew damn well he was going to hell at age 12 when he fully realized who he was. He knew damn well he was going to Hell at age 17 for letting Levi almost take him over. He knew damn well he was going to Hell for enjoying the show in front of him, boys grouped together shirtless and whacking each other with various things.

He studied the boys; some of them had predominant muscles, whereas some fit the lanky build well. A small portion had oddly placed moles, and Eren could count on one hand which ones were perfect. He couldn’t understand why it was such a sin to like someone from the home team, as long as someone is found who shares mutual feelings of love, what difference does it make?

Nevertheless, at times like these, he fully accepts himself, he is able to push all his anxieties away about himself and have a few moments with who he truly was. How dare that spirit in the sky judge him, how dare he declare where his soul goes after his heart ceases to beat. He cursed in his mind, how dare _He._

Eren watched the last group leave the locker room, then pushing the door open to jump out.

“Marco… come _on_ ,” the same sneering voice that violated his ears hours earlier was the same that violated them now. He hopped back into his locker, peeking through the slits on the door to see who stuck around as he did. “I can’t go to your house and you can’t come to mine anymore…it’s been too long…” he whined, before laughing in his throat.

“This is why,” an unknown voice added breathlessly, trying to dodge the kisses that bid to land on him. He pushed flippantly on Jean’s chest, attempting to put an end to a possible school-screw. Eren’s interest was gripped by the neck as the duo ultimately stumbled into his view. He recognized Marco from his English class, he was an incredible writer and was able to analyze the text and draw out interpretations from them that usually turned out to be right. Most people didn’t like him for that, and he was looked down upon by most of the student body because he was _actually_ smart and had something to say in class, rather than slack off like the boy he was locking lips with.

He had seen them together once before, Jean was hugging his arm like a child and blowing in his ear. He complained of a stomachache; why Eren remembered _this_ information was beyond him, maybe because he found it oddly cute Jean could be like that. He faltered with the idea of maybe having a chance with him, if he acted like that around him, and if they could work things out but that was definitely out of the question at this point.

Jean had had his hands gripped tightly at the Marco’s hips. He growled lowly as he shoved Marco against the wall, nibbling at his neck. The boy had already stopped resisting; he had turned into putty, too overwhelmed with the touches and kisses to return anything besides t moans. He hardly laid a finger on Jean besides balling his hair in his fists and dropping his hands down to grope meagerly at his body.

Eren’s cheeks flushed watching this intimacy from his locker, he felt like a creep. There was a distance of at least five feet between them. This was the second time he’d watched the dual-colored hair strangled between someone’s fingers. The kid had a knack for being in the wrong place at the right time. A girl by the name of Mikasa was the one who had her fingers wrapped in the grossly colored hair, though it was more of her trying to yank him by the hair away from her face rather than with pleasure. Jean had already slipped his hand up her skirt, feeling whatever he could. That was when he kicked her knee into his stomach, and that ended the short romance. That viewing wasn’t nearly as passionate as the one he was witnessing this moment, plus, he wasn’t _this_ close.

He enjoyed what he saw in a gross boys’ locker room better, for understandable reasons. Marco had begun to let more noises fall out of his mouth as his friend’s hand traveled down and squeeze his crotch and sloppily massaging his length from the outside of his jeans. Jean had stuffed the freckled boy’s mouth with his shirt, helping to soften the dulcet sounds from his throat. He placed a tiny kiss on his nose before he placed his knee below Marco’s groin, gently settling down on his thigh, he began to thoughtlessly grind and ride it. The sound of buckles rattling disturbed the sweet, milky moans Marco had been dispensing.

The peeping Tom had begun to feel his pelvis prickle as a natural reaction to the sight. The temperature in the metal box had definitely risen, and he was sure he was running out of air, the slits did no justice in a situation like this. Being in such a tight, confined space had its downfalls. Eren could feel himself growing harder as Jean finally pulled both their lengths out and grinded himself against Marco, both letting out a synchronized whine. Jean took the both of them in hand and started zealously jerking them both off.

A knotted expression morphed Marco’s once gentle expression, his eyebrows furrowing then rising up, falling back down, and then stitching back together. His shirt had clung to the saliva in his mouth desperately as his mouth hung agape. Jean tugged the cloth out of the well  and changed his pace by leaning in slowly, aiming for a more tender approach.

Eren watched until Marco’s face contorted into an expression ready to sneeze; only he let out whimpers followed by a loud yelp. Jean moaned his name against his ear, stopping halfway before grabbing hold of Marco’s shoulder and pulling himself closer,

“Ma- _ah!_ ”, he choked out, pressing his forehead to Marco’s and planting a small kiss on his nose once again. They stood huffing in silence for a few moments, before Marco rolled his head onto Jean’s shoulder and hummed

“Polo,”

Eren squinted at the comment, wondering how such a heated moment could end in a terrible joke. As the two lazily cleaned themselves and left, Eren realized just how wrong it all was. His father’s words rang through his head, spreading the poison again. Accepting himself was a rare occasion, after all.

\--

A pair of eyes lacking much soul was staring through the ceiling above them, searching for an answer in the apparent man in the sky. The earth was still at that moment, the moonlight shoddily lit up his face cueing a lonely atmosphere. What kind of God would allow this? Why would he allow His creation to have the ability to like the same sex, if he disagreed? If He meant for everything to be peaceful, why did He allow any of this?

Eren threw his hands over his eyes, shocked that he still had tears left after all these years mourning for himself. The damned brand of jeans had stirred with his mind, it had only been a day since he met him, and yet the grotesque muscle in his chest already overexerted itself with a momentary thought of him. Before he met Levi, he was already starting to think of the various ways he could fake himself. He could stick his tail between his legs and trick an innocent girl into falling in love with him, then take her hand in marriage, even have a child with her to drive the point. He would live the rest of his life wrinkling with guilt. He thought he could really do it, just power through the intimate moments, fake his affections, fake his declarations of love towards the woman, fake himself for the sake of society, fake himself for his parents, fake it all, fake it for everyone.

All of these plans had fallen through once Levi was behind door number one. Maybe it was just the fact that he knew his thoughts were impure and disgusting, immoral and unnatural, and Levi just broke down everything built up in his imagination. In Eren’s mind, Levi had no other motives but to make an up-tight virgin like himself have a taste of what he can’t have. He felt ghastly and toyed with, a correction camp was sounding fantastic. His tears fall faster and his sobs and hiccups for air grew louder.

Despite his blurred vision, he reached for his phone under his pillow. He thirsted for more knowledge about the alien. Facebook was the only place to go, he swept the fact he only knew his first name under the rug and searched it anyways. How many Levis could live in his town, or, anywhere? Levi wasn’t a name thrown around often.

After tediously scrolling past many unfamiliar Levis, he was just about to throw his phone out the window before a recognizable set of eyes rolled up. He felt as if his stomach had opened up and spilled its acidic liquids all over the neighboring organs, everything inside him burned and sizzled at the sight of Levi’s face. Before clicking on his name, his name read ‘Lance Rivallie Levi’. Lance? Rivaille? What are these names? Who _is_ this person…?

Swiftly, he blocked out the questions that sprouted, his curiosity had already taken control and clicked on his profile, eager to creep on his profile pictures. He shook in anticipation waiting for the page to load, scratching the back of his phone whining to hurry. Once it responded, a speedy thumb mashed down on his profile picture, enlarging the current. He took a long breath in and gazed at it as if it were a painting, his eyes fell on every curve on his face, allowing all his features burn in his mind. The gruesome muscle in his torso had begun to stutter, pounding wildly against his ribs. His eyes were still belittling and his mouth straight as a pin, a jaded expression plastered well on his face.

Eren bit his lip as he swiped across the screen moving onto the second out of a disappointing three. He had been slapped with his smile. It destroyed the jaded, cool air about him; he was much less intimidating, and, well, _cute_ , as Eren thought. He had a shallow dimple placed just above the corner of his mouth, and his eyes scrunched up just enough to let a minute twinkle shine through them.

As fast has his heart soared at the sight of such a callous human actually smiling, it crashed back down in a fiery fashion when he fixed his eyes on the other man in the photo. His hair was butter-colored and had thick, strong eyebrows just barely arched. He had his arm hooked around Levi’s neck, bringing him into his chest. Levi’s hand was visible on this man’s chest, giving off an impression of “this is mine”. A bomb went off inside Eren, stopping everything that had just been flowing and pulsing.

Before the flaming teenager would decide to rebel against everything that was taught to him, he searched through the dozens of comments for anything that could confirm his unjustified jealousy. This man was more popular than anyone would think, given his personality. There were over hundreds of likes and comments, maybe he was Ryan Seacrest in disguise. Some of the people who commented where just as surprised as Eren, ‘oh my god you have teeth!!!!’ ‘I think I need a hospital’ ‘did you see a black dick?’. There was not one serious compliment on the picture; it seemed as if his friends had seen his smile before, just not regularly.

Eren had finally seen a profile picture that looked similar to the mysterious man’s face, _Erwin Smith_. He had commented about how no one else mentioned _him_ and _his_ handsome face. Tch, right. The sappy teenager bitterly ignored the comment, and refused to let himself onto his profile. It wasn’t right he was feeling this way already, he hadn’t known Levi for long enough to be jealous of the people in his life already. He hadn’t know him long enough to be feeling anything towards him. Meeting him was a onetime event and he vowed to never step foot near that man ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all having a nice night (or day)!!! Thank you all once again for the wonderful feedback from the last chapter, you're all very sweet! Maybe a bit too sweet... I think I need to make an appointment with my dentist.


	3. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is from a very devout Christian family, and he's got a secret that can make or break him. On a run of preaching the Bible and God and Jesus Christmas and whatnot, he meets his own (very handsome) Lord and Savior, Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, holy mackerel. I won't talk about last chapter, I was too sleep deprived to want to look at it any longer. I didn't realize until after I posted it that I made Eren go to school on a Saturday. *ahem* I totally meant to do that, though... yeah, totally. Totes.
> 
> Anyways... I won't put any of my own comments in on my work anymore, I thought about it and I think I'm distorting your guys' opinions on whether it was good or bad, so I'll zip it. Its just a load of poop, though, admit it.
> 
> But let me clarify Levi's name. Corporal seems too title-like for me (which I am pretty sure it is), so I took what names we do know him by and mushed them together. I hope you're all okay with that.

A rap of light knocks sounded from the front door. The brunet stretched from the couch and in sloth-like speed, he advanced towards the door. What a time to bother someone from their post-church nap. A rap of knocks came again, this time more impatient. He stood on his tiptoes to peer out the small window atop the door. Black hair shimmered in the light, light shadows of his bangs casted down his face, his furrowed brow looking a little more intense with the shadow. Eren gulped hard as he slowly rose to his senses and took a now shaking hand to the handle.

He opened the door just a peep, staring at the man on the other side with one eye. Levi looked at him, sending a peeved mien his way. Eren studied the sight before him, spotting his extremely baggy pants and oversized sweater immediately. Sure, it had been the middle of November, a sweater and pants were acceptable, but what was he doing wearing such ill- fitting clothing? What a turn off.

“You left this.” He finally spoke, shoving a book through the small crack; Eren let it fall to the ground.

“How did you find me?” his eyes were large as he opened the door wider to show his whole face. Levi’s expression relaxed faintly upon looking at the boy.

“You had your damn address written on the front cover of that thing,” Eren puffed his cheeks as he picked up the bible from the ground and checked. Damn. “yeah, so can I come in?” but Levi was already pushing the door open further, ducking under Eren’s arm and taking in the walls littered with pictures of Jesus and crosses.

A chuckle was caught in his throat as he tried to suppress it, sending him into a coughing fit instead. Eren turned around and kicked the door closed; he stayed pinned to it as Levi observed all the religious propaganda. He swiveled around to face Eren, who looked frustrated and confused that he forced himself into his life. Levi walked closer, cleaning up his expression a bit before he stopped toe-to-toe.

“Are your parents home?”

He shook his head.

“Where’s your room?”

“I’m not letting you put your hands on me again,” Eren leaned his head forwards as he spat the words out, unintentionally bumping his forehead against the shorter. Levi instinctively drew his hand to the spot, staring slack-jawed at the reddening juvenile. Eren’s gaped his mouth open and closed, before pressing his lips together to form a straight line and drawing his eyebrows together. He started towards the steps leading up to his room, wordlessly informing Levi to follow.

He, too, had some religious propaganda strewn about his walls. The cliché cross was hung above the head of his bed, and stuck on the adjacent wall was a picture of the man already splattered throughout the house.

“Tch,” Levi scoffed at the decorations, noticing how unnecessarily full his room was with furniture. Two dressers stood in a catty-corner off to the right of the room, and a desk was in front of the window. His small twin bed was next to the desk, neatly made with bland white sheets and pillow. Everything was too nicely put, he fully expected Eren to have a room with clothes scattered around the floor and his drawers open in a frantic run to find clothes halfway decent for school, but instead it looked a lot like his room when he had one.

Levi strode to the tiny bed and parked himself there, Eren stuck to the wall across from him.

“You look like you’re trying to guard your ass from me. Don’t think about what happened the other day, it was just the sadist in me getting excited at the virgin before it.” Levi snickered a bit, covering his mouth to suppress any more laughter about the memory. It was an oddly placed step away from Eren being the one who pounces on Levi and spoiling his face with kisses. He shifted his weight between his feet uncomfortably at the thought, but keeping his eyes on Levi.

His legs were wide open this time and he cocked his head to the side and leaning on his hands hind him. His lips parting slightly as he traced Eren’s body with his sharp, silvery eyes. The brashness of them cut him as they swept down his body, leaving behind invisible scratches that soon burned. His eyes gleamed with the same interest as before, this time more apparent.

“You’re in school, I assume? Doing well, I hope?” the volume of his voice made Eren jump, it was still deep but ruptured throughout his body with more intensity that he liked. Eren quickly scanned down Levi, before tearing his eyes away from the oddity that presented itself quite seductively on his bed. He nodded, swallowing hard.

“Friends? They’re cool?”

Nod.

“Can I fuck you senseless?”

A start of a nod then stopped before shooting Levi an appalled look. He raised his hands up in defense,

“Okay, sorry, sheesh. It’s a joke. What if I told you I actually wanted to get to know you? Every fiber of my being is standing on end with curiosity about you,” he grinned widely, scaring Eren more.

His dimple taunted him.

“My parents will be home soon”

“Then let’s get going!” Levi jumped up, grabbing a handful of the teenager’s shirt and knocked his knees from behind with his free arm, scooping him up and throwing him over his shoulder. Levi’s arm kept Eren locked on his shoulder like a seatbelt. He wobbled a bit at his weight and unbalanced height before leveling himself. Eren wiggled in his arms and pounded on his back with his fists, he would have attempted to kick but he knew it would actually cause the man to drop him, and he didn’t want to admit he didn’t mind being carried in such way. His strength was surprising, though he never got a good look at his arms, unknowing about the muscles hidden beneath the fabric that hid them.

Levi hurriedly went down the steps, careful not to knock the seemingly soft shell incasing his brain against anything. Eren should be thankful he didn’t chuck him down them like he though with his fists still whacking against his back and small protests to put him down.

“The f-” Eren began as the man made the last step, before hearing the front door shut. He froze in his position; he realized his ass had been staring at his parents’ faces, instead of his own dumb face. Levi gently settled him down, turning his fingernails into him as he slid through his hands, sending chills up his spine.

“I didn’t know you had a friend…  _over_ ,” his mother’s face twisted into a forced smile, whereas his father scowled at Levi. No expression had made its way on Levi’s face,  _surprise_. Eren looked back and forth between his parents, quickly taking Levi by the forearm and leading him out the door.

“Yeah well he-  _we_  were just leaving” Eren called back. The cool autumn air smacked him in the face before he realized he had forgotten a jacket. He sighed in annoyance as a small shiver reverberated throughout his body. Levi shook his arm, grateful that his grip was loose enough to have the boy’s hand slide down low enough to grab hold of it, he grinned brazenly at his own suave move. Eren felt the heat around his hand and the innocent contact made his pitiful teenage-self overcome with bashful energy as the warmth created an illusion of spreading to the rest of his body. He exhaled weakly and gave Levi’s hand a tiny squeeze before releasing it, he didn’t want his parents to notice the innocent contact and let their minds create a horrid conclusion (which was actually a pleasant one in Eren’s mind).

Eren looked down at his hand once the warmth in it was gone, the cool air stealing what remained of the heat in its wind. His hand had become accustomed to holding inanimate objects; it was a nice change to have his fingers curl over another living thing.

They arrived to the coupe sitting at the end of what seemed to be a mile long lawn. Eren grabbed the handle and pulled hard, relieved it was already unlocked and jumped into it.

“Eager, are we?” Levi calmly said as he got into the car.

“Just drive, please.”

“Whatever you say, your majesty.”

As Levi drove down the street, Eren opened his mouth again

“How old are you? You look fourteen.”

“I’m twenty-two.”

“Liar.”

The corner of Levi’s mouth twitched as he kept his eyes fixed on the road, he leaned over Eren’s lap and slid his fingers around the glove compartment’s face to find the handle. He stole a quick glance to Eren’s lap, where his fists laid tightly. Once found, he pulled it open and let the door drop, fixing himself back to the normal driving position.

“Take a look in there; I think you’ll find your evidence”

The only thing that lay in the box was a thin, rectangle piece of plastic. The boy slid it out and skimmed it, noting how young Levi looked in the picture. He placed his thumb over it, trying to keep himself from staring for too long. He looked at his name, then,

“Lance Riva… Riva-illee?”

“Lance is a ridiculous name, don’t ever call me that. Rivaille is my last name, but I tell people to call me Levi because, fuck, Lance is a dumb name and who wants to be called by their last name?” his tone lowered, seeming annoyed with the fact he pried about his name. “You wanted proof I was twenty-two, not ignite a damn investigation” he yanked the card from his hands, throwing it back into the glove box and slamming it shut. He sighed as he glanced at Eren, who stared at him bug-eyed.

“I’m a Virgo,” he said with a sudden ease of his voice “but astrology is probably witchcraft or whatever to you, right?” Eren shifted uncomfortably as he looked out the window. He shook his head, not even knowing what astrology was or what Levi had just mentioned.

“Uh, well, I don’t know, actually…”

“When’s your birthday?”

“May 7th?” He made it sound like a question.

“Perfect, you’re a Taurus.” Levi’s lips curled up, revealing his K-9s in a malicious manner.

The rest of the ride was quiet; Eren didn’t want to speak again because Levi’s character was still shady.  _He’s probably a Satanist_ , Eren thought, immediately making himself more uncomfortable with the fact Levi could be worshipping the very thing he was told to watch out for, oh the irony. He picked at the skin around his nail bed, ruining their appearance with one peal of the skin. Tiny white pieces of skin flaked off as he continued to scrape his nail across it.

His attention was diverted when Levi struck him in the arm, looking at him in disgust. His smooth fingers wrapped around his hand and pulled them closer to his eyes. He clicked his tongue in disgust and threw his hand back his way. Eren felt his skin tingle with the contact, feeling his cheeks burn slightly. His eyes shot around their surroundings, they were in Krousers’s parking lot.

“Why the fu-” Eren’s quickly clamped his mouth, his eyelids couldn’t have been drawn back further into his head if he tried.

“Can’t stay your parents’ precious little angel forever,” Levi hummed. “We’re here because your first step out of your bubble is learning how to steal.” His voice vibrated his eardrums in a ridiculously romantic way, and then his stomach dropped at the word steal.

“People who  _aren’t_  religious don’t steal…” Then, Levi leaned towards him, closing in on the blue-green discs that radiated with anxiety. He let his hand slither onto his knee, walking his fingers closer to his crotch.

“Then we can skip all this play and go directly to ruining your purity?”

“I’m not driving from the path of God just yet,” Eren spat, his body burned with Levi’s presence, maybe he didn’t worship the devil, rather, he  _was_  the devil. The boy lightly shooed away his hand and slid out of the car. “But I suppose praying for forgiveness about this wouldn’t hurt, I mean, we  _are_  sinners just in flesh.” With a sudden boost of confidence of measuring up to Levi, he headed towards the door and held it open for the demon behind him.

“Such a gentleman.” he let out quickly passing Eren. He sighed and already started to pray in his head.

The cashier stood bored behind the counter, idly flipping through a magazine taken from the stand next to the door. It was vacant, how they stayed in business was a mystery. Levi gracefully took a bag of chips and Cheetos from the flimsy shelving, letting it sway slightly as he stuffed them both inside his pants.

“Why your pants?” the teen probed, an offended air dropped upon them.

“I can fit you and a whole damn circus in these, quit looking like that and grab something.” He let a sharp breath out through his teeth, continuing to take things off the shelf. Eren warily peered over to the cashier, who hadn’t lifted their eyes from the mundane gossip. He gulped and took a Slim Jim, quickly placing it up his sleeve. He felt a sudden uneasiness settle in his chest, constricting his breathing as he wandered about the store. He then took a Twix, his eyes moving towards the cashier more frequently. Eren decided what he had was enough, and found Levi getting himself a slushy.

“As a cover,” he said, and then turned to face the pale-faced boy that loomed over him “wow, did you just murder someone? We took some shit, so what? Just relax.” He cooed, and then slipped his petite hand in Eren’s. He burned with the shy energy once again at the child-like hand that settled itself in his palm. Now that his hands were less focused on cold air, he better concentrated on the smallness of Levi. To  _feel_  the physical smallness of him was a tad overwhelming, twenty-one year olds should not be like this. The connection made him a little woozy; he had already disobeyed God’s way twice in a matter of ten minutes. He stumbled a bit as the small man guided them towards the counter, forcing a few tugs from him.

They carefully made their way to the bored cashier, who didn’t even look at them in the eye as he rang up the drink. His eyes stayed glued to the nonsense literature in front of him, and mumbled the total under his breath. Levi pulled Eren closer to him, enough so their sides made contact. The top of Levi’s head just reached his mouth; the part in his hair was a perfect line from the crown to his forehead. It looked polished as it shined modestly in the light, if he just leant down a bit…

A sudden square object touched his rear pulled him out of his haze. It slid across his cheek searching for his pocket, swiftly sliding into the pouch once found. A gasp escaped his mouth as the hand lingered and took a handful of his ass and squeezed. The cashier finally looked up, looking back and forth between the polar opposite expressions etched in front of him; an apathetic and ruffled expression beamed his way. Levi quietly nodded his thanks and tugged on Eren’s sleeve.

“Congratulations, you finished level one,” he announced once in the car. Eren awkwardly raised his hips up, trying to retrieve the object that assaulted his rear.

“I only took two things,” Eren added quietly

“Three, you left with that gum snuggled nicely against your ass, which is very firm, by the way” Levi shifted himself in his seat pulling his stolen goods out, throwing them at the teen.

Eren bit his tongue, trying not to let out the squeal that greatly wanted to escape his throat. He focused his attention to the assorted junk food skewed about him; he ogled a bit at how tactful he was with stealing these. It should have made noise as he walked. He figured Levi was some thug since he fled his mother’s womb and knew how to steal since then, so he better not snoop.

As the car sped to Levi’s place, Eren worked on eating some of the food he had in front of him. His mother never allowed the kind of food to enter their house, so it was time to indulge. His fingers were slick with sweat by that point, due to the thought of disobeying everyone he loved and promised to be good to, and the fact Levi was a flirty little thing. He pulled the corner of his mouth up in defeat and using his teeth to tear the bag open.

“Where did you learn to do that? Only the kinkiest guys do that,” he hadn’t noticed Levi’s eyes on him, which was odd since his eyes generally burned once on someone. Eren forced a sheepish smile, slumping down in the chair and bending his knees further up on the dashboard. The man cleared his throat “anyways… be careful with that, I don’t want your cheesy nubs ruining my car.” He popped a processed cheese stick into his mouth, smiling wildly at the false taste he missed so much. He turned into someone who appeared to have had his last meal during World War II. As he gorged on the junk, Levi kept watching him, the childlike expression that played his face made his heart pitter a bit in his chest.  _Cute._

When the poor excuse for food was finished, Eren kept the dirtied fingers in the air as he attempted to sweep the loose crumbs into the bag. Failing, he glanced at Levi, whose gaze was locked on the road. Once safety was assumed, he stuck his thumb in his mouth, sucking the powdered cheese off. Levi’s gaze fell to the boy as he heard a wet sound come from him as he worked on his pointer. His eyes met the dull orbs that burned through him once again. The embarrassed boy pulled the digit out of his mouth, drawing his lips together as he licked the remainder of the cheese off.  _Cute._

Levi’s building finally came into sight as he pulled into the parking lot. Eren frantically gathered the rest of the stolen snacks and chewed the inside of his mouth as Levi fumbled with his keys.

“I won’t jump you again,” he assured, shoving the key in the lock. The teen’s eyes wandered to the boldly printed 8A printed on his door, he didn’t remember that from his last visit. Maybe if Satan decided to keep Levi on a short leash and keep him tamed, remembering where he lived would come in handy.

They entered the cramped space yet again, Levi kicking his shoes off and Eren following like a shadow. The ceilings were lower than what Eren remembered, but then again he kept his head low and tried to hide himself. The couch and bed and TV and mini-kitchen were all stuffed in the room like before, there really was no other way to arrange it.

Levi made his way to his bed, laying down and letting a heavy sigh out. Eren sat in the same spot he did last, this time a little more fluid with his actions and molded into the couch with the food.

“So… your apartment is… nice…” it was the only conversation-starter his mind could spit out.

“I know, the best one I found with my budget,” Levi sat up then, a small interest sparked in his face, “How do you live like you do?” He sounded genuinely interested in Eren.

“I just do… I grew up this way so it’s all I really know and am comfortable with…” Eren began, before Levi cut him off and motioned for him to lay in bed with him. “I’m good here.” He shrugged into the bags of chips, though they did no justice in hiding his body from the apparent sex-crazed demon in range. He pat the bed hard, trying to summon him to the spot with just his hand. It worked, because Eren swiped the food away and timidly stood up, moving his wobbly knees to the bed, awkwardly kneeling down and crawling onto it. The man beside him let a smirk surface, his dimple flashing by once again.

“What’s your favorite color?” Levi blurted out as he relaxed against the wall, grabbing the remote beside him and turning the TV on for background noise.

“Gray… or maybe green,” his attempt at casual talk was to be celebrated, Eren didn’t think he had it in him.

“Gray’s cool, I like darker colors, myself. I’ll go for a nice pale color every once in a while, though,” he sat staring at his nails, then to Eren’s nails. They weren’t too rough, just cut unevenly and a little unsightly. “You need a manicure.”

“Then you take me to get one. Next question, do you have any siblings?”

“Gladly. I’m an only child, and so are you.”

“How do you know?”

“You have a family photo you had hung up in the living room; don’t you ever use your brain?”

“I am an honors student in school!” Eren huffed, filling his cheeks with air for the second time, staring at the insulter.

“Amazing.”

"You're bilingual?"

"Excuse me?"

"You spoke French to me the other day... I don't want to know what you said... but..."

Levi snorted and covered his face, trying to mask his laughter.

"That? Oh man, no, no I don't speak it, I only know a few lines. I use them on people when I can, I just have a French background. Don't know any more French than what I bothered to learn."

"Oh."

The banter went on for another few hours, Eren becoming increasingly comfortable around Levi, and Levi gradually broke his stoic exterior a few times with laughs and flashing his pearly whites and small dimple Eren’s way.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course I’ll marry you.”

“Ha. No, um, who is… Erwin?” unexpectedly, Levi’s light aura didn’t diminish with the dumb question, it only brightened. Scary.

“How do you know him?” His voice went up an octave.

Eren flinched at the question (more about the tone he used), he should have been expecting it.

“I did some searching on Facebook, I didn’t expect you to be so popular… or have a Facebook in the first place. But I saw some guy with you in your picture and I got curious,” Eren coyly scratched the corner of his mouth, dropping his eyes to his lap.

“Aw, you’re jealous? Cute. He’s my drug dealer, I would never touch him, though, if you’re worried about that,” Eren lifted his eyes up, catching the wink Levi gave. “I should introduce you…”

“What?”

“He’s my drug dealer? I can’t be friends with him? No one knows, its okay, I only get weed from him. I should introduce you to that, too. Maybe graffiti but that’s a bit adolescent and gang-like…” Levi trailed off, thinking of the various sinful events he could get Eren into.  _Well I’ve come this far_.

He moved his eyes away from Levi; he had found himself in the lap of the guy everyone always warned him about. He was already swerving out of the path of God, so why not just drive right off the cliff.

“Okay,” Eren agreed quietly, Levi widened his eyes at the response, in obvious shock he agreed to these acts.

“Well, alrighty then, I want your trust before all this, though. I can’t have you acting like some spy to just taddle on me later to your mommy and daddy, so let’s take it… slow.” The words rolled off his tongue in a gentle tone, a tone that made Eren bring his eyes back to him, making sure it was still the same person who had jumped him days prior.

“You never struck me as the type to take things slow.”

“What happened the other day was just a tease, I told you. I don’t normally do that. You were just so damn skiddish. Couldn’t be helped.” Levi reached for the remote again, switching between channels. He settled for TLC, Theresa Caputo had some woman in tears about her dead parents, which reminded Eren,

“Can I ask you something else?”

“If you want to ask, just ask, don’t ask before asking.”

“How’re your parents?”

“Dead.”

An arrow struck through Eren.

“Oh… I’m… sorry for asking”

“My mother and father were both sick, that’s why we moved a lot. They couldn’t keep up with medical bills and rent fees, so we were evicted a lot. As we moved, they got worse. I never expected them to live to see me graduate, but they did. They died shortly after, though. It was like they waited…” he trailed off again, and then shook his head in attempt to shake the memories away. It was territory Eren felt sorry for entering. Though his openness was surprising, he didn’t seem like the type to open up that easily, either. Eren turned himself towards Levi, crossing his legs and resting his hands on his knees, leaning in.

“I’m sorry…again.”

“You didn’t make them sick, did you? Don’t worry about it, church boy,” he closed his eyes as Levi ruffled his hair, trying to lighten up the mood. He let his hand fall down to his cheek, then traced down his jawline with his finger before removing his hand. Eren shuddered a bit, a light blush materialized on his face; he was guilty of wanting to continue the events from the other day. He was guilty of wanting to give into temptation, guilty of betraying the Lord, guilty of being himself. Levi’s words shot his eyes open, bringing him back to reality again.

“So, what makes you so uptight? I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a restricted seventeen year old.”

“My parents are just a little overprotective, is all,” Levi nodded slowly, rolling his eyes a bit to himself for asking such an obvious question.

“When did you find out?”

“Eh?” Eren sat straight up, it humored the man to see him go from desperate homo to no homo on a dime. He raised his eyebrows, indicating he knew what he said.

“When I was in middle school, in essence, too many of the boys paid attention to girls, and I paid too much attention to the boys,” he waved his hand in the air, trying to play off his lame explanation with some magical hand gesture that would drive his point home. “When did you?”

“I had sex with a teacher,” Levi was playing with his hair then, keeping his eyes focused on the section of hair he pulled away from his scalp. So forward. He glanced to the boy next to him, who looked like he was going to combust any moment. Levi narrowed his eyes, dropping the section of hair. Eren let out a small noise as Levi leaned in close, placing his hands on top of his knees where Eren’s hands were. Again, his hands dominated Levi’s, looking elegantly cute against his.

“You don’t find that bothersome, do you?” An anxious shake of his head and Levi drew back fighting his own temptations. Eren let out a breath he’d been unconsciously holding in, a sudden cold front had moved between the two.

“I’ll take you home now,” Levi said glancing at the clock, it was only five in the afternoon. He slid off the bed and put his shoes back on, flicking his head towards the door indicating for the teen to follow. Eren couldn’t help but feel a bit let down that he had held back this time, maybe the praying he did worked (for once).  _Of course, now of all times._

Eren hurriedly (and sorrowfully) shoved his feet into his shoes and made his way to the coupe again. He was already inside, a muffled female’s voice could be heard emanating from the car. As he neared closer, the voice was familiar. He opened the door,

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_ , Eren giggled at the relevance of the line, and Levi glared at him.

“Shut up, I saw her in concert with Erwin two years ago, she wasn’t that bad,” Levi sped out of the parking lot, a vein showed itself around his jaw and trailed into his neck. He had his teeth clenched, he was either livid about something or was trying to hold a cheery emotion back. Either way, Eren hummed along, Levi covered his mouth as he angled his head towards the driver side window. A small smile curved into his palm, his hands failing to reach and cover his dimple that appeared with the smile. Eren looked at him out of the corner of his eye, noticing a slight blush crawl to his ears.

The traffic couldn’t have been clearer, they made it to Eren’s house in a flash, still disappointing Eren a bit. He sluggishly opened the car door, and Levi opened his mouth to say something before something in his pocket shook violently enough to emit sound.

“Did you bring your vibrator here?” He jeered just as Eren yanked his phone out. “Hey, didn’t know you had a phone…” Eren quickly turned his back to him as he reached over, edging towards the side of the seat. Armin’s name glowed on the screen.

_Explain this person you met._

He tapped on the screen quickly, “short, dark hair…”, the devil managed to stretch towards Eren and yank him backwards by the shoulder, taking his phone from him. He read what was typed so far and let out a satisfied noise, finishing the text. It was his turn to hog the phone and enter his number in under the name “booty call”. He chucked the phone out onto Eren’s lawn, the boy scrambled out of the car, falling onto his stomach as he dived to the phone. Levi stretched over yet again and closed the passenger door, yelling goodbye to him as he looked to see what he had typed.

_Short, dark hair, big dick._

His blood ran cold, staring at the screen, then his mother shouted at him from the door.

“Eren, you’re just in time for dinner, come in!” He hastily attempted to hide his phone by shoving it under his torso, he looked up and waved at her.

He let out a whine as she left; he let his head fall onto the ground, a strong wave of nausea crashed over him.

“ _Fuck_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, if you don't know Theresa Caputo, she's a famous medium, she "talks to the dead" ;).


	4. Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is from a very devout Christian family, and he's got a secret that can make or break him. On a run of preaching the Bible and God and Jesus Christmas and whatnot, he meets his own (very handsome) Lord and Savior, Levi.
> 
> *Now with smut. Sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't think bad of me after reading this, I... don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I've come to realize my thoughts are far too unorganized to write a coherent chaptered fic *shrug*.

“Who was your friend?” Eren’s mother asked as she placed his plate in front of him. Her voice was gentle with a hint of obvious mother-like curiosity. Eren’s eyes dropped hesitantly to the food in front of him, he didn’t want to admit his mother’s cooking wasn’t the greatest, but, it wasn’t. She entered in countless pie baking contests and lost every time, but never once shed a tear. She smiled and said ‘maybe next year’. What a woman.

He pulled a tight smile onto his face as splotched, burnt chicken and green beans with globs of butter stared at him. He pushed his jaw forward looking at the unpleasant food and looked to his mother who was smiling brightly his way, waiting for a response.

“Wait until prayer.” His father nonchalantly broke in as he placed his hands on the table, palm side up. He sat on the furthest end of the table; he claimed it wouldn’t be right if either of the parents sat in the middle. It only made it harder for prayer.

There was an uncomfortable was silence for the first few minutes into the meal, the only thing heard were knives and forks clanking against the China and vile chewing sounds. Eren pushed his food around, still feeling the lingering nausea float around in his stomach.

“So, who was it?” Eren’s eyes darted up to his beaming mother as she asked again, cutting her serving of chicken rather rigidly. The knife screeched against the plate.

“No one, really,” he stabbed a green bean and poked the chicken with it, before regrettably putting it in his mouth. He could feel his stomach acids churn and hiss at the fare.

She nodded slowly, turning her smile into an exaggerated frown.

“I don’t like him.” His father spoke up, both mother and son stared at him bewilderedly. He met with their gaze and shrugged.

“Grisha! You haven’t spoken to him, oh, Eren, you should have invited him for dinner tonight,” her eyes widened with interest “I’m sure he would have loved to come.”

She was always way too into Eren’s friends, more so than a mother should be. She questioned them about every aspect of their life, enough to make them never speak to Eren again. However, Eren was quite shit with keeping friends in the first place.

Grisha cleared his throat.

“It’s good he didn’t, that boy isn’t right for our son,”

Carla shot him a scornful stare, but his mother was never that intimidating so there was a teasing factor to it.

“Ask him another time, then.”

Eren nodded, pushing his hardly eaten plate of food away from him and slumping to his room, feeling his phone vibrate once again.

_What?!_

“That was just a joke… she took the phone from me”

_Oh, so you two are that close already? ;)_

“Yeah”

He shoved the phone under his mattress, not wanting to continue with the lie-filled conversation.

-

As the weeks rolled by, the two in question grew closer. When Eren’s birthday was closing in on only a month, Levi had gotten Eren through everything he wanted to introduce to the bubble boy. They continued to steal small ticket items, doodled on high way walls, and he met Erwin.

“This is your little _girlfriend_?”

“Shut up you big turd, Eren’s my project.”

“You know, _I_ have a girlfriend, Eren, she’s a bit quirky, but she’s cute in that way.”

“Who gives a shit? Not Eren, now, are you gonna give us our stuff or what?”

“I will in a minute, can’t you let me get to know the kid you’re about to stone?” He chuckled playfully and looked at Eren who looked unmistakably wary. “However you managed to stay with this guy for this long is a miracle, it took me almost two years to get past talks about the weather. God must have blessed-” he received a quieting punch from the shortest of the three, jollily laughing while clutching his stomach.

“You don’t need to kiss his ass; he doesn’t think about it all the time. Just give us the weed.” The annoyance on his face shown more as the seconds passed by.

Levi’s statement was partly true, it had been a month since Eren went to church, his excuses ranged from ill health to Levi. Simply Levi was enough to excuse him from hours of praying and countless hymns. Today was one of them.

“Alright, here.” he dug around in his pocket and pulled out a small bag, dropping it in Levi’s hand.

“That’s it?” Eren furrowed his brow, confused at the size of bag, he had never seen bags made that small, it was only a little bigger than a quarter. This brought wide smiles of disbelief to the dealer and receiver’s faces. Erwin threw his head back letting out a roar of laughter, and Levi hid his face like always, his shoulders quivering with the restrained laughter. Erwin brought his hand to Levi’s shoulder, steadying himself.

“What’s so damn funny?” Eren stomped his foot, growing flustered by the second.

“You’re so ignorant, it’s adorable,” Levi reached his hand out and pinched Eren’s nose “you don’t need much to have a good time” he winked.

“Fuck!” Erwin yelled, both Levi and Eren looked at him, he stood staring at the ground in horror “you don’t have a bong” Levi rolled his eyes and let out a sharp breath.

“And I’m assuming you don’t have one with you?”

“You think I just carry that around?”

“Do you have paper, then?”

Eren stared at the both of them as if they were speaking in a foreign tongue, which, they essentially were.

Levi walked to the couch and pulled the coffee table close and Erwin dropped a rolled piece of brown paper in front of him. Eren watched carefully as Levi took small pinches of the substance and lined it in the paper. Erwin sat himself next to Levi, sprawling his big limbs out and lazily flipping through TV channels.

“Sit next to me, Eren,” Levi spoke casually, tilting his chin up to the boy but keeping his eyes focused on rolling the pot. He approached with some hesitation, regret sinking into him as he stiffly sat next to Levi; everything had become just as awkward as their first encounter. “I’m glad your first time doing this is with me and Erwin and not some party with a bunch of baboons.” He finished rolling the joint and took his tongue to the last shred of exposed paper, sealing it shut. Erwin sat up, automatically pulling a lighter from his supply pocket and eagerly waited to light the joint.

Levi brought it up to hit lips, his veiny hands looking exceedingly defined in the dimly lit room. The fire from the lighter accentuated his features for just a second and Eren felt his chest clench. He watched the lit end burn a vibrant red-orange color as he breathed in, a small whistling noise was made with the inhale. He pulled the joint away, holding in the smoke before calmly releasing it from his mouth. It shouldn’t be beautiful, something so frivolous as this, but to Eren it was a sight to see.

“That was weak,” Erwin snatched the blunt from his fingers. There was a notable difference between their hits; Erwin looked more excited to breathe the drug in, breathing in faster than Levi, which initiated a string of coughs. “That’s how it’s done.”

He leaned over Levi, shielding his coughs in his forearm as he handed Eren the rolled cannabis. It burned weakly, the smoke growing less visible. Erwin shook it in front of his face, embers falling onto his lap when Levi took it away.

“It’s out,” he announced, and then turned to Eren with a calm look. “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to…” his hand made a gentle landing on his back, edging himself closer.

“No, I’ll do it at least once” he let out a breath, Levi grinned just enough to let his dimple make an appearance. He brought the joint up to Eren’s lips, pressing the used end against his lips insisting to open. He drew them apart to grab the stick that poked his mouth with urgency.

It was wet, a little off-putting, but expected. Levi’s hand slid off his back to grab the lighter, the other hand steadied the joint as he flicked the lighter on, bringing it to the burnt end.

“Breathe deeply,” he whispered, keeping his fingers pinched around the small stick, “and keep your mouth as closed as you can.”

He obeyed, taking a deep breath of the drug, feeling it burn his throat and tasting the substance as it rolled across his tongue. He narrowed his eyes at the mix of sensations, Levi’s eyes on him made his face burn along with his throat.

Levi pulled the joint away with precise timing to Eren’s coughing fit. Erwin let out a victory screech and started clapping. Levi took a large hit himself just before passing it back to the loud man.

“Ouch,” Eren squeaked out, his eyes were watering a bit and he let a few more coughs out. He looked at Levi, who was staring at him with intensity he never seen before. He figured his face responded to Levi’s, since he pulled away and drew his attention elsewhere.

It took a mere half hour for the joint to become too tiny for any more use. A strong scent of weed hung in the room and the smoke visibly hanging in the dark apartment. Levi was already starting a new roll with the last of the bag. Eren sat back, his head lolling against the back of the couch; his eyelids hung low in his eyes.

“You can’t be that high yet.” Levi shoved his leg, handing the fresh joint to Eren. He took it, a little more mastered at the craft.

“If only you had a bong, man…” Erwin whined. He was hanging off the couch’s arm, staring at the TV again. Levi sat back into Eren, lifting his left arm and making himself comfortable against the boy. His arms felt too heavy to move, he was surprised Levi could move it with such ease. He tried to wet his mouth, making unnecessary noises that got Levi’s focus.

“Aw, our baby has cotton mouth.” Levi sneered, kicking Erwin, who got up from his odd position and looked at Eren, who now had his fingers in his mouth. Levi giggled and poked Eren’s cheek and took a hit from the new blunt, then handed it to Erwin. He looked at it hungrily, then whispering a tiny yes to himself, cradling the drug as if it would disappear at any moment.

Levi got up to give Eren the water he so desperately needed. He pulled a red cup from the cupboard and opened the tap. Eren watched Levi yet again. His eyes trailed along the curves and contours of his body, wondering what those would feel like with his fingers tracing along them.

“Quit eye-fucking me and actually do it,” in that instant, the kitchen was gone, the romantic exchange between marijuana and Erwin were gone. Everything had gone missing but a randy darkness that circled an arbitrary light between them. Levi’s form-fitting black outfit was gone and replaced by semi-transparent V-neck and his pants were merely boxer briefs. The only familiar thing was Eren’s person and the couch he sagged into.

“Or maybe I should fuck you?” Levi’s presence had formed in his lap. There was an unfamiliar gleam in his eyes, an unfamiliar ret tint spreading across his cheeks. Eren’s hands felt light again as he gripped Levi’s hips closer, the sensation of their erections make minor contact extracted a few hitched breaths from the novice. Eren’s throat and mouth were still dry, running any words into the ground that dared to leave his mouth. His short breaths morphed into a loud gasp as a sudden wetness formed on Eren’s crotch, too wet and cold to be anything raunchy.

“You’ve got a big imagination,” Levi was back in his black outfit, and the furniture filled up the tiny apartment once again. Stubby fingers clutched around the red cup and mazes of veins rose to sight, communicating undeniable annoyance and frustration. “Bad idea wearing sweats.” Levi’s grin was wide and forced, shoving the cup into Eren’s hands.

Eren silently thanked him by flashing a gummy smile at him, then gratefully chugged the water. Streams of water trickled out the corners of his mouth and Levi clicked his tongue in protest as he slapped his hands on both sides of Eren’s face, pulling it close and examined the enflamed slits were his round eyes should be.

“Your eyes look like Christmas!” he yelled, the sudden change in temper frightened the teen. Erwin twitched violently in his sleep at the burst of noise, shaking the sofa. Their eyes shifted between the sleeping man and each other a few times before they came to a silent agreement of sitting on the floor.

Morgan Freeman was on TV yakking on about some God particle, Levi nudged Eren anytime they said “God particle”. Levi found it was more comfortable to be sitting between Eren’s legs, right up against the (now damp) situation in his pants and every so often rolling his hips around to create friction. Eren was quiet with his sounds; partly being courteous to Erwin’s nap and partly because he didn’t want Levi to know he was enjoying what he was doing. However, it was obvious once Eren locked his arms around Levi and mindlessly rocked his hips against his lower back.

“You fucking animal,” Levi murmured, letting his head fall back onto Eren’s shoulder, which he took as an OK to keep going. His mind was set to overdrive as soon as he heard a small grunt escape the lips he had yet to meet. The boy’s arms tightened around him, causing his breaths to shorten. He dropped his head into Levi’s shoulder, rocking his hips keenly and panting hard and whining quietly next to his ear.

Levi bit down on his own lip then, feeling the effects of Eren’s noises break him down. With enough effort, he twisted himself around in Eren’s tightly locked arms, straddling him as he imagined. The drug knocked the teen’s senses a bit; he lunged for Levi’s mouth but instead knocked their foreheads together. The older of the two chuckled slightly at the inexperienced youth, his readiness was somewhat admirable.

Levi was about to make a smart remark before Eren’s mouth muffled them. His amateur nature shined as his lips sloppily rubbed against Levi’s mouth and excitedly nipped at his bottom lip. A laugh found a way out of Levi’s throat as he pushed the frantic teen away.

“Follow me, you slut.” Levi ordered, staring at Eren’s tongue that had spilled over his bottom lip, a rose color assaulted his cheeks as he leaned in towards Levi again. He pulled back with a disgusted look on his face and placed his finger on the pink muscle, guiding it back into its rightful place. Levi placed his lips on top of the boy’s much more tenderly than he did. Like a pro, he dragged his tongue along the pudgy skin, politely prodding the crease. The boy parted his lips, allowing Levi to slide in.

The muscles brushed ever so slightly to lure a moan from the rookie. Hands ran over barriers of cloth, running the pads on their fingers raw with hunger. Levi withdrew his lips for a moment to run them down Eren’s neck, finding a fleshy part and taking the flesh between his teeth to bite down softly. A lewd wail escaped the boy, his hand finding its way into the black locks that tickled his jaw and matted it between his fingers. He gripped it tightly and tugged upwards on it, a loud grunt from its host and a stronger bite.

Eren’s grip loosened from the man’s hair and his hands traveled down his torso, weakly clawing at his stomach. Levi thumbed the bottom hem of Eren’s shirt, breaking away for a moment to rip it off his person, and then latching onto his bare chest. Eren followed Levi’s actions by grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, struggling to get the fabric past his arms before Levi helped.

“Clumsy fuck.” Levi purred against Eren’s ear. A shudder shook throughout his body; blowing unsteady breaths against the man’s uncovered chest. He pressed light kisses against the pale skin, and then strived to mimic the actions put onto him. Eren’s naïve class caused him to drool a bit while he attempted to leave his marks on Levi’s chest.

Levi opened his mouth to playfully scold Eren before a small grunt from neither of them cut him off. The two looked warily to the bloke they temporarily forgot existed. His back arched with the arm and mouth hung open, luckily, no irritating sounds arose from it.

Eren stared horrifically at Erwin, before Levi cupped his chin and turned his face back to what was important. The expression stayed on his face before Levi applied pressure to his clear erection. The teenager squeezed his eyes shut at the motion, clenching his teeth and pulling his lips back to reveal them. He snarled a bit when Levi switched to circular motions, then stopped without warning

“Are you sure?” Levi’s voice was gentle, a hint of concern leaked through his words, “You’re not fully with it.”

Eren nodded sharply, squirming and took hold of Levi’s wrist, mimicking the motions focused on that area moments before. The man’s strength greatly dwarfed Eren’s as he yanked his arm back and disbelief played on Eren’s features.

“Levi…”

“No.”

Levi stood up, swiping some of the drool that was hardened a bit off the best he could before the familiar look of disgust rolled across his face. He marched off to the bathroom and carefully shut the door, regretting his resilience instantly.

 _He’ll probably mistake me for raping him,_ his fists met with his temples, applying full pressure as he sighed. The image of Eren fidgeting under him was exactly the way he wanted it, but something was just off. It couldn’t have been his drug dealer perched next to him, he’s been (passed out) in close proximity dozens of times while Levi did his business. He wasn’t a stranger to Levi’s romantic exchanges.

“Fucking kid,” he grumbled, finally reaching for a washcloth and wetting it. The cool water that met his skin drew a hiss out; another payment had slipped his mind. Before dwelling on his absentmindedness, a few loud whimpers led him to swinging the door open, finding Eren grinding his hips into the ground and wheezing into his arms.

“Are you fucking serious?” and with that, Eren’s jaw had dropped open, letting out a loud, coarse moan. Levi’s eyes narrowed at the sight, it was like looking at a car crash. “Clean your damn self up” he spat, grabbing Eren by the arm and hauling him into the bathroom. He brought the washcloth to his forehead, plopping down on the couch and sighing sharply. The click of the door awoke the sleeping giant up, a disturbing grin spread across his face as he slowly turned to Levi.

“I know all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, uh, probably shouldn't say this but... I hardly revised this *waits for people to start talking to their screen "oh here we go again"*. So, if some parts seemed more detailed then, well, you know where I actually bothered revising/thought needed revising.
> 
> Be-tee-dubs, I was never known for my "smut-writing abilities", so excuse me for possible rushed smut scenes. *OTL set to maximum overdrive* I hope this isn't a disappointing update, either. Y'all waited all this time... for... this?! Ugh. ikr. *rolls eyes* *rolls head* *rolls away into pit of snakes*


	5. Wrath (pt I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> attempt at fluff and some angst? I guess hints of it, not much of a fan of writing angst especially in a story that was meant to be fun and stuff. oh well, things happen.
> 
> also, sorry for the "weird" Levi? I have an awful thing for happy/giggly Levi. kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doot doot  
> *various trumpet and raspberry sounds* *cue the tambourines* *confetti*
> 
> This is going in a direction I hadn't planned on taking it in (wait, I plan these things?)  
> Unfortunately.
> 
> This chapter is quite lengthy, I tried my best to take out parts that didn't need to be there but alas, 4.6k words. Phew, its perfectly ok to skip around, you won't miss much. (I think I repeated a lot of parts/phrases without realizing it, anyways, whoopsies)   
> A lot is filler, but filler that almost needed to be there, if that makes any sense.

As the night crept into place, the triad laid sprawled out in the tiny area around the television, a slight snore coming from one of them. That is, before a phone rang loudly and stirred them from their sleepy states. A groan formed in a throat that slowly went up in octaves as it answered the caller.

“Oh…yeah, I’ll be right there.”

Footsteps tried to be quiet as they exited the room to leave the remaining two sleeping. The closing of the door failed the calculation of quiet, as the loud thud caused the shortest body twitch and attach to the closest warm spot, which was already awakening.

“Levi?” his voice was scratchy and his stomach growled loud enough to wake the man latched to his waist. He sighed in his side and nuzzled his face into him, beckoning him to lay back down so he could dissolve in his warmness. “Levi…” his voice was shaky and his hands were already fumbling around Levi’s arms as he tried to unclasp the fleshy chains.

“Just five more minutes, please?” his plea nagged at Eren’s heart, restricting it as he got to his feet. He wobbled a bit as he got on his feet with Levi still around his waist, looking like some new Juicy couture. The clock taunted a time of eight forty six, Eren used the window as a judgment of time of day to only see in his horror it was night. Though it was only later in the day, he hadn’t informed his parents when he would be back, and the thought of them pouncing on him at his arrival made his blood run cold.

He turned back to the clock, estimating how much time he had before his parents would file a missing person report. The longer he stared at the clock, the more the ticks started to sound like the clucking of his mother and father pestering him about his whereabouts.

The boy started to twist around to shake the man-belt off, instead of him detaching, he just groaned and clung on tighter. Eren placed a hand on Levi’s chin and tilted it upward; he looked directly in his eyes and saw them gleam again. He smiled weakly and lightly traced along his jawline, and then quickly swept his fingers along the curve of it that made him squirm and slide down him like a fire pole.

Words of Eren’s departure rang in Levi’s ears, and an unfamiliar sense of loneliness surfaced.

-

Just before Eren thought he was completely off his parent’s leash, his heavy strides on the wooden steps summoned his parents to yell up the stairwell. He slowly turned to face the worry and deceit eyes of his mother, while an uncanny darkness loomed from his father’s facial features that stressed his displeasure. The teen gulped under their watch.

The color in the boy’s eyes dimmed upon entering the kitchen, already going through the lecture in his head.

“Where were you, do you realize what time it is? Why didn’t you call? I was worried sick!”

He only heard this string of questions once before, when he was riding his bike through the local park when some ducks caught his attention. Then sun was high in the sky when he started, but the stars twinkled above him, almost laughing at him when he realized he’d been staring at ducks quack and nip at each other for more than needed.

His father didn’t chime in that time, either. It was all his mother, and it still is.

He was sure they could smell a suspicious scent coming off his clothes, but were too far into the denial of “ _my son is a good person_ ” to recognize their child broke a law.

Once a safe amount of silence passed, his mother waved her hand to have him go to his room and “reflect on himself”. Much to his surprise, Levi was there, still in the same full-black attire. He seemed to blend in with the darkness.

“Figured you’d need some comfort after your parents interrogated you,” he stepped forwards, his petite hands already running up his sides and pulling him close. Eren narrowed his eyes and hissed under his breath, he put two hands right on his shoulders and gave a light push.

“How’d you get in here?”

“Your window, you should lock that, so creeps like me don’t crawl into it at night.” He winked at him.

Levi stepped forward again, still trying to pull Eren close, who stiffened under his arms but slacked as levi buried his face into Eren’s shoulder, hiding his smile. Eren sighed, and started to pet his head in an awkward fashion, he could feel the smile grow wider.

“You’re quite the ray of sunshine, despite you trying to play it off like you’re some cool guy. You’re nothing more but a little lamb.”

“I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you speak that way,” Levi tilted his head up to meet with a dashing grin that set off a raging blush from ear to ear. “See a tomorrow with me tomorrow...uh…no, see a movie with me. Tomorrow. I own that shitty Amplex on the highway, right next to the Starbucks.”

“Own?”

“Long story, anyways, see a movie? Since, you know…” Levi knitted his eyebrows together, squinting in the darkness and buried his face into Eren’s shoulder again and let out a groan.

Eren bit a smile back.

“Oh how the tables have turned.”

“Shut up you big twink, I’ve never asked anyone out. Our first kiss was shit, everything was shit until this point,” he squirmed as Eren threw his arms around the nervous mess and squeezed him close, cradling him as he fell back onto his bed. Levi shimmied himself to line with Eren’s face, studying it before hesitating a kiss.

“Oh my God.” Eren sighed, pulling the man into a kiss.

Levi’s eyes widened a bit as he felt Eren’s lips move with confidence, but there was still a taste of uncertainty that he thrived off. Smiles formed under each other, coddling each other’s faces with kisses across their cheeks. It was the first time a genuine laugh met with Eren’s ears, a small giggle rolled past his lips and onto Eren’s neck. His breath rolled across his skin as he continued to laugh under Eren, an unstoppable thrust of happiness placed upon him.

Eren took advantage of the situation and egged on the laughter coming from the normally apathetic man, he curled his fingers around Levi’s sides, under his chin, on his stomach. He applied minimal pressure as he dragged his fingers across Levi’s body and watched him squirm with glee, his dimple clearly visible. The moonlight raged on, spreading a soft shadow in the dip of his cheek, the flush that spread across his face was something Eren made sure to burn in his mind.

Levi’s attempts at hiding his face were futile, as Eren tore them away to view the happiness that rarely showed itself. He made sure to stay close to Levi’s face, not only to take in the joy but also to stop Levi from repressing it.

They wound down by tucking themselves under the covers and laid facing each other, a serene and peaceful look sprinkled on Levi’s features, inviting Eren to stare in awe. He stared until his eyelids fluttered shut and he curved his left arm under his own head, then draped his free arm over Levi and pulled him close. He dreamed brightly for the first time in years.

-

“Levi, you have to leave now, I’m going to school…” Eren’s hand was warm on Levi’s shoulder. The man screwed his face up and swatted the hand away, pulling the comforter over his head. The boy lurked over him, poking and shaking him until he finally sat up. The one side of his hair skewed upwards, and the other side a bit less wild. The first thing he looked at was the empty space next to him; he frowned, and then looked to the boy with his backpack already over his shoulder, looking apologetic. He closed his eyes and took Eren by the wrist, yanked him down to his level, and slid his around the back of his neck. He planted lazy kisses on his face.

“Skip it; we’re seeing a movie, remember?”

 “I can’t, I have a perfect attendance record…”

“You were god’s little angel until you met me, now look at you, you’ve turned into his big gay baby,” Levi continued to trail kisses along his forearm all the way down to his hand, where he kissed every digit.

“Will they notice?”

Levi smirked and gently tugged on Eren’s shirt, beckoning him to lie down. Eren complied easily and crawled on top of Levi, he pressed a light kiss to the sleepy man’s forehead. His eyes were already closed again and Eren slinked off him, a spell of fatigue cast over him as he shared the pillow with Levi.

The second time Eren woke up, the sun was high in the sky and the birds chirped to create a perfect ‘wake the hell up’ atmosphere. His eyes fell back down to Levi, who was still in his dreamy state and rubbing his eyes.

“You’re cute,” Eren whispered, quickly pulling Levi into his arms and started to smooth out his hair.

“Yeah, yeah.”

-

Before Eren realized it, he had gone under an almost full transformation from obedient ragdoll to boy-kissing machine. His desire to thank Levi was intense, as he couldn’t help but admire his bravery when facing such an oppressive world. He had been meaning to ask him about how he ever managed to tread through the guilt, but he figured he was just like that. If it weren’t for Levi, he would be sitting in math class and thinking about his trip to Hell. Would they have free refreshments? Will little devil people come along in frilly maid outfits and serve him deviled eggs?

“Good evening, Levi!” a large, light-haired man stood straight up, someone who should be intimidating Levi is actually quivering under his surveillance.

“Hello Reiner, you’ve been working the popcorn pretty good lately.”

“Thank you.” He flashed a charming grin his way; this man was built like no other.  The smile he sent Levi was full of anxiety.

“Your friend still in that rehab or whatever?”

“Yeah… one week left, though.”

“You can have a day off for him.”

“O-oh” Levi really knew how to make a person happy “thank you, sir!”

Eren swore he saw flowers and rainbows emitting from him.

Levi took Eren’s hand and the boy’s face reddened, trying to tug it back.

“We’re in public… someone might see…”

“So? Girls and guys hold hands… if they think two guys holding hands is weird then I’ll break their fingers. See if I care.”

“Harsh.” a man with a straight, dirty blonde hair that had been cut like the “new” style spoke up, propped up with a mop.

“Excuse me?” Levi sneered his way, narrowing his eyes “make sure you clean the floors properly, especially in the bathrooms and theatre twelve. It’s always sticky.”

“Sure thing, _boss_ ,” he grinned, and Eren let out a yelp when Levi tightened his grip around his hand. The scowl on his face disappeared as he turned his attention to Eren, who was flailing his crushed knuckles around. Levi took it between his hands, gently stroking it as he guided them both towards a hallway emanating reddish light.

“Who was that, anyways?”

“My worst worker, Auoro, I should fire him but nobody else is willing to clean up after the pigs that leave this place. There’s another janitor around here somewhere, but he’s probably huffing in some Clorox.”

“Au-who-lo?”

Levi rolled his eyes and pulled him down the hallway adjacent to the one Auolo ran down, he nodded to… Erwin?

“Play Brokeback Mountain for us, yeah?” his eyes fluttered open and closed a few times before nodding and dropping his chin on the podium and yawning. Levi didn’t even acknowledge Erwin’s lazy working habits, rather he took Eren’s hand again and ran his thumb over his knuckles.

“That movie’s kind of old.”

“We have it in the archives.”

Then they walked into the theatre, dark and vacant. They sat right below the projector, Levi moved the cup holder up and inspected the seat before sitting down and waiting for his body pillow to rest.

“It’s cold in here; my nipples will freeze off before you sit your ass down.”

“I want to go home.”

“Your parents are…”

“No, I don’t want to hear it. You’re just going to say something really…” he paused a moment and struggled to get his thoughts out “ _shitty_ about them, so I don’t want to hear it.”

“I was just going to say your parents are really overprotective, but it shows how much they love you. It’d be okay if you just came out to them already, they love you a ton so they probably would find a way to accept it, though they aren’t comfortable with it…”his eyes were wide, staring seriously at Eren and then he gently patted the seat beside him.

This rendered the brunet speechless; the man he thought he knew was turning into some cuddly Dr. Phil type right before his very eyes.

He stood open mouthed for a moment before embarrassingly sitting down; Levi’s eyes looked content as he leaned into him, sinking into his warmness,

“Are we… uh, boyfriends?” Eren questioned as the lights dimmed further, swathing them in complete darkness before the projector started. A loud mechanical noise filled the silence before the dated previews started. Levi shifted awkwardly in his seat a bit before using his tiptoes to elevate himself enough to reach Eren’s ear, lips brushing just slightly

“Do you want to be?”

“Well...”

“Then we are”

That kept Eren quiet for the rest of the movie.

Eren was just slightly suspicious of Levi’s motives, he waited for him to pounce on him, but he stayed glued to his side and squeezed Eren whenever the scenes got emotional. His actions were natural and he was sure Levi had no idea he was doing them, which made Eren melt. Sometimes he would glance down, able to see a glassy glaze over the normally dry, quiet eyes. He bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

As the movie ended, Levi stayed clung to Eren. He buried his face in his ribs as Eren let out a few laughs

“Shut up, did you see that? He’s gone… if you died like _that_ I would probably swallow shards of glass.”

Eren blushed madly, choking out a few stutters of noises before Levi pulled away and slapped Eren’s arm.

“Actually, maybe I’d cry for a day, then live the rest of my life happily that I don’t have a brat like you in my life.”

A rigid smile cracked along his face, then dropped his gaze to the floor.

“Or so outsiders would think, when in reality I’m swallowing shards of glass every night until it shreds up my insides so much I bleed out internally and I drop dead while shopping.”

To which, Eren had no intent to reply with his words or change in face. Levi perked the right corner of his mouth upwards, flashing the teen with his award-winning collapse of cheek tissue, knowing it’d make him forget everything up until that point, at least for the moment.

While he had him in his mini-spell, he guided them towards the pathetic food court mixed in with the quaint theatre, which only had a Nathan’s Hot Dogs. The smell of warm oil and sour meat practically punched him out of the dreamlike state.

“Hot dogs?”

“I wanna see how you take a dick.”

Eren stopped for a moment and pursed his lips, glaring at the unmoving expression of the shorter

“I take mine with ketchup”

They parted ways, Eren finding the table and Levi getting their food. The brunet stuck out awkwardly as he was the only one in the food court, sitting right in the middle of it. He twiddled his thumbs mindlessly as he watched Levi, realizing just how blurred their relationship was. It definitely progressed too fast for Eren to properly process, one day he was being sexually assaulted by him and the next he was kissing him, actively longing for his touch and attention.

He remembered briefly the jealousy he felt burn about Erwin and his closeness with him. Cringing, he attempted to move on from the memory; it didn’t matter now, since Levi showed just as much interest in Eren.

Levi banged his hip on the table, drawing the boy out of his thoughts. He stopped for a moment to close his eyes and let a bit of shame settle inside before he slid the hot dog to Eren. The drink Levi had made a hollow clank against the table, and the boy beside him frowned

“What made you think I didn’t want a drink?”

All he did was shrug, and then gestured to his food. Eren looked sideways at Levi as he pinched the end of the hot dog and ripped a piece away, popping it into his mouth. He watched Levi’ expression twist into revulsion,

“That would really fucking hurt.”

The younger stared at his food, then to Levi’s Levi noticed this because the next thing Eren saw in his line of vision was an identical hot dog, except it had the end of it still attached and it was plain.

“Excuse me?” bad move to open his mouth, as Levi took the opportunity to shove the hot dog into his mouth. Reflexively, he gagged and grabbed the sandwiched meat. Levi let go and sat back in his chair to let out a quiet snort.

“You could have killed me.” Eren dropped the hot dog back on the doily-like paper; it bounced a bit and was close to rolling onto the gridded table before Levi quickly took hold of it. He pulled it close to his eyes and strained hard to turn his eyes into microscopes, looking for the tiniest bit of foreign matter. He pursed his lips and looked to Eren

“You’re going to need a lot of work,” he said, bringing the hot dog up to his mouth and let the exposed end poke his lips before he let his tongue out. He eyed Eren as he glided it down to the opposing end, his eyes shining before he took a bite. The teen continued to stare while Levi continued to trace along the hot dog, taking small intervals to bite a piece. A couple that recently sat down watched Levi, too, but more with disgust than interest like the drooling teen did. They left shortly into Levi’s performance, the girl giggling when she looked to Eren, who was now crossing his legs and trying to find a comfortable position.

Levi put the assailed hot dog down to take a sip of his drink and Eren recovered from the oddly arousing hot dog lick down.

“I love virgins,” Levi murmured into the straw, looking at the clock placed between the two flat screens playing endless previews of movies. Eren snapped out of his trance, with a questioning look on his face “dinner should be over now, you probably do the whole breakfast at nine, lunch at twelve, and dinner at six thing, right?” Eren nodded, a bit ashamed about how cliché his family was with their traditions. Levi stood up; looking down at their food, questioning their hunger later in the night.

“I won’t be hungry later” he assured

Levi shrugged and dumped the food in the garbage, then in his casual nature, he spun around on the soles of his feet and licked the corner of his mouth

“There was a bit of ketchup” he winked for the second time.

-

The two quietly crept into Eren’s home, fully aware of the presence of his parents. They made it to the base of the steps before a feminine throat clearing broke the silence.

“Welcome back!” she said in an overly cheerful manner “I’m assuming you’re going to introduce your friend?”

Eren and Levi both went into the common meeting room in the Jaeger household, Carla already had tea on its way to them

“Oh, that’s okay, we don’t want any”

“I would like some, thank you” Levi’s voice was much lighter and his face was much softer. Eren squinted in Levi’s direction and kicked his leg. Levi responded with a blow to his thigh when his mother had her back turned. “I’m Levi, by the way”.

She turned to face them, a wide grin smeared across her face. She had gotten Eren’s father into the mix, as well; he sat in his usual spot, judging Levi out of the top of his glasses. Eren’s mother finally sat herself down and smoothed her hair before resting her chin in her palms.

“So, how’d you meet Eren?”

“I was a new student this year, and Eren showed me around”

“Oh, that is so expected of our Eren, good for you, honey!” she grabbed Eren’s cheek, applying enough pressure to leave a red mark. He rubbed the spot, knowing this was bound to happen sooner or later.

“Are you with God?” his father spoke up, his deep voice put a damper on the lighthearted atmosphere that settled around them.

“I was, but he took my parents away from me, so I can’t trust him anymore.”

Grisha snorted and stood up, the chair slid backwards and scraped against the laminate.

“They must’ve been bad people.”

Eren’s eyes became wide with apprehension as he stared blankly at his father, then slowly drifting to Levi. He sipped on his tea delicately, elegantly ignoring the leader of dicks.

“Actually, I was Jewish before I resigned from religion.”

Eren’s father nodded,

“Right.”

His footsteps slapped against the floor in an overstated manner to the front door and Eren flinched with his eyelids each time.

Before his mother could utter another word, Eren was already hauled Levi up to his room and slammed the door hard enough to shake the support beams. He started to pace about his room, raking his fingers through his hair. He had no time to pull off a cool, frustrated guy, so his fingers snagged on a few knots, making his eyes well up with tears as he yanked the knots apart.

 “You never told me that!” his voice cracked a bit; he rubbed the sore spot where the roots of his hair ached.

“Well now you know. You okay?” he held out his hand to only have it slapped away “someone’s on their period.”

“Shut up, I didn’t want to find out _that_ way,” Eren pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep, shaky breath before continuing “are you going to tell them you’re gay, too? And then have them suspect _me_?”

“Our first fight, how cute,” Levi stepped closer to Eren and took hold of his arms. The boy’s features squeezed to the center of his face and he slapped his hands away. “I didn’t want to lie _completely_ ; your parents really are nice people…” Eren kept his guard up and searched for sincerity in Levi’s eyes. 404 error: Page not found.

The brilliant blue-green eyes turned dark as the line of hairs above them knotted in discontentment.

“Leave.”

It struck a bit of a shock for him to be so frank, especially since the man standing in front of him usually took on that role. He bent his arms around Eren’s torso and dropped his head a bit so his ear fell on top his heartbeat. It was already thumping away at an amazing rate; he fought the smile that nagged on the corners of his mouth.

“Please don’t be mad at me…”

Levi was sure he could hear the sound of his heart breaking, or maybe his mother dropped a plate in the sink.

“Mad? Mad… no…” he voice quickly turned hoarse; he dropped his head on top of Levi’s. His response was pressing his face further into the expectedly soft pectorals of Eren; he closed his eyes for a moment and drew in a breath, making sure his scent came along with it. A sweet, laundry detergent fragrance filled his nose, he tightened his grip before muffling into his chest

“Bed.”

Eren’s chest twitched under the vibration from the deep voice, he cradled the back of Levi’s head as he awkwardly shuffled to the mattress, falling onto the bunched up sheets with their arms still around each other. They struggled to find a comfortable position given the small frame of the bed, until Eren propped himself on his side. Levi wiggled his way up to meet with Eren’s face, his eyes looked romantically gloomy. He noted his brunet hairs falling bizarrely along the pillow, looking like small brown streams, curling and flipping around itself. It perfectly translated to the spineless persona of its owner.

Levi rested his head on Eren’s shoulder, stretched his fingers towards the few stray hairs falling across his face, and noticed just how predominant the swoop from jawline to neck was. He licked his lips and tore his eyes away, darting around his face in desperation to find a safe place to stare. The dark rounds drilled into his face were enticing, but before he gazed for too long, Eren lunged towards Levi’s mouth and pressed short, dry kisses on top of them.

Levi reacted quickly, pushing Eren away and yanked the pillow from under his head and hid. Eren tugged on the obstruction and gasped in delight at the very visible red color that reached his ears. Tomato face scowled at the boy stifling his laughter back, then shoved him and turned over so his back faced Eren. He nudged Levi’s shoulder, and when he didn’t face him again, he slid on top of his body, his weight enough to get Levi on his back.

His face still burned with embarrassment, Eren straddled him and smiled wildly, his teeth looking fluorescent in the dim moonlight, throwing Levi in a frenzy of humiliation. Eren slapped his hands on his cheeks and brought him close to place a soft, shallow kiss on his lips. The heat radiating from Levi’s skin was maddening, it drove Eren crazy with the thought he was the reason for Levi’s dismantled status.

“You’re a lot cuter like this” he mused, and worked up enough courage to move his way down, pressing light kisses against the throbbing pulse in his throat and their chests unsteadily bumped against each other. The blue hazel eyes continued to glow with passion and naturally, he couldn’t help but take a few peaks at Levi, who looked more than happy with the attention. The teen watched with wonder, then gently pressed his lips back to Levi’s, a sweet mint flavor overwhelmed his taste buds when the lesser (in this situation) stepped up and slipped his tongue past his teeth. The light messaging motion withdrew a wet moan from Eren, which initiated his mouth to drop open and practically unhinged his jaw trying to take in every millimeter of Levi’s mouth before he withdrew his tongue and pushed the fervent boy away.

“God, you’re an awful kisser,” he teased, and then found the spot on his chest where his heart pounded. Eren let his arms snake around the strong yet dainty back and let out a sigh and smiled sheepishly, a bit embarrassed with himself.

After moment of silence, Levi said one last thing that gave him sixty-two strokes.

“You’re a good boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are we liking levi's dimple or was that just another random piece of information I shouldn't have added in? hm, I think its just a nice little touch.
> 
> anyways, feel free to critique me all you like, I am not sensitive to criticism, and I won't take any offense to you telling me if I'm off about anything, or if I use too many damn words that it turns into word stew, and not the good kind, either, just... too many words. soggy vegetables and burnt broth and all. let me know, please, for the love of all that is ereri. er.. well, riveren? river??? fucking. whatever their ship name is.
> 
> //dies// multi-chapter fics are very difficult to keep up with especially if you don't like looking back at your work. *so I put my hands up*

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, since I've been asked and completely failed to mention earlier, Levi says "I want to fuck you" er.........yeah, I don't speak French so Google translate ruined what I was trying to say, sorry!!!


End file.
